Tennis Brings Lovers Closer
by The Princess Of Tennis
Summary: About a girl named Shizuka Yume. She leaves her home, parents and friends in America so she can fulfil her dream of being a great Tennis player! Her parents send her to live with Sakuno Ryuzaki, and she attends Seigaku with her. Read the story for more! :
1. Unpleasant Surprise

-1Tennis Brings Lovers Closer

By; The Princess Of Tennis

Disclaimer! I only own the character Shizuka Yume and the plot. All others belong to Takeshi Konomi as well as the original concept.

Chapter 1; Unpleasant Surprise

"What?? I don't wanna leave home, I wanna stay with my friends here, in America!! MOM..." cried Shizuka when she heard the news. "Shizuka, you wanted to become a great Tennis player, right? Well, if you agree to live in Japan for a year, then you can attend one of the best schools that teaches Tennis! You already studied Japanese in school, right?" asked her mom. "Yeah, but I don't wanna leave my friends, Kiku and Akemi. They are my best friends in the whole world, and I can't bear to part ways with them! Not even for a year!" said Shizuka, ranting on. "Shizuka, you can decide if you want to come back home after a year at Seigaku. I doubt you will feel the same way you do now, anyway!" said her mom, trying to comfort her. "Your grandma went to school with Sumire Ryuzaki, the coach of the Tennis team at Seigaku. I've already made plans through e-mail to let you stay with her. She even has a granddaughter your age, Shizuka!" "What is her name, Mom? Does she like Tennis?" asked Shizuka, more interested in the conversation than before. Her mom replied, "I'm not sure of her interests, but her name is Sakuno. She is very nice, I heard from her grandma. Anyway Shizuka, you will be late for your flight. I departs in 1:00! Please, get into the car so your dad can drive you, otherwise, you will not get there on time." "Oh, alright... I will go to Japan. I'll miss you, Mom. Tell Kiku and Akemi for me that I will miss them as well." "I will, Shizuka," her mom hugged her, and Shizuka went into her dad's car. Her parents put the luggage into the trunk, and Shizuka would never see home again for a year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry this chapter was so short. I sometimes have some trouble with making long chapters. I hope you liked it! Please review!!!


	2. Arrival

-1Tennis Brings Lovers Closer

By; The Princess Of Tennis

Disclaimer! I only own the character Shizuka Yume and the plot. All others belong to Takeshi Konomi as well as the original concept.

Chapter 2; Arrival

Upon arrival in the Japanese airport, Shizuka looked around for the woman in the photo that her mom had given her. 'Where could that Sumire Ryuzaki be? Wasn't she and Sakuno supposed to be picking me up? After a few minutes, then hours, she began to wonder. 'Where could these people be? I've been waiting for like 2:30! I wonder what's taking them so long.' Shizuka went to a nearby convenience shop, to buy something to eat. She accidentally bumped into a girl in pigtail braids with black hair. "Oops! I'm so sorry! I should've been looking where I was going." apologized Shizuka to the girl. "That's okay," said the girl. She continued "My grandma and I were told by some friends to pick up their daughter. We were just leaving from something important, and we arrived late. I was hungry so I came in here." "Wait, you're the girl I heard about! Your name's Sakuno, right? I'm Shizuka, the girl you're looking for! Your grandma is Sumire Ryuzaki, right?" said Shizuka. "Wow! That makes the job a lot easier! I better go tell Grandma. Wanna come?" asked Sakuno. "Sure! I'd love to. You know, I was about to complain to a security guard that I've been waiting for hours, so I guess since you were doing something important, it's okay," said Shizuka. She continued, "I've been waiting for like 2:30 so I figured you should be here soon." After the girls walked for a little while, they came across a woman, who Sakuno then addressed, "Grandma, I was getting a snack, and I ran into Shizuka! The girl we were trying to find! Isn't that great, Grandma?" "Yes, Sakuno. Dear, it's nice to meet you, Shizuka! I've heard so many great things about you from your parents and grandmother. It is a pleasure to finally meet you! Let's get into my car and we can chat on the drive to a restaurant for dinner. I have something already ordered for you. Sakuno, will you sit with Shizuka in the back seat so she has some company?" asked Sumire. Sakuno replied, "Sure thing, Grandma. Come on Shizuka, let's get in the car." As they drove off, Shizuka thought 'I wonder how this year will go. The people seem nice, I think I'll like it here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was slightly longer, eh? Well, please review again, and I'll do my best writing more!


	3. Meeting The Regulars

-1Tennis Brings Lovers Closer

By; The Princess Of Tennis

Disclaimer! I only own the character Shizuka Yume and the plot. All others belong to Takeshi Konomi as well as the original concept.

Chapter 3; Meeting the Regulars

Shizuka felt a tap on her shoulder. "We're here, Shizuka-chan!" whispered Sakuno in Shizuka's ear. "What? Did I fall asleep?" Shizuka said, more awake. "Yeah, you did, but I don't blame you," said Sakuno. She continued, "You were after all on a plane for a very long time! You should be tired. But aren't you hungry? because my grandma just got us to the restaurant!" "Really? I'm starving! I can't believe how awful the airplane food was. Yuck!" said Shizuka. So the 3 people came out of the car, and entered the restaurant. "SURPRISE!!!" 9 boys and a man yelled. Shizuka was so confused. "Shizuka dear, these people are the Seigaku Regulars for the Tennis Team! They're here to welcome you to Japan," said Sumire. She continued, "The one with red hair is Eiji Kikumaru. The one with the notebook and glasses is Inui Sadaharu. The ones fighting and yelling at each other are Takeshi Momoshiro and Kaoru Kaidou. The one who's behind the counter is Takashi Kawamura, and next to him, that's his dad. He runs the place! Syusuke Fuji is the one who's eyes look closed. He's always that way. Those two in the corner, with the glasses and the one who looks like the cookie Eiji is eating, they're Tezuka Kunimistu and Oishi Syuichirou. They're the Captain and Vice-Captain of our Tennis Team, at Seishun Gakuen." "Who's the little one?" Shizuka asked. "Oh, him?" said Sakuno. She turned away. "That's Ryoma Echizen. He's our age! The youngest Seigaku regular. Cool, right?" "I guess so, I bet I could beat him though." said Shizuka. "Oh, you're the new girl, eh? Well if you wanna play me so bad, how about later? Come to my house later, everyone, and we'll play in my backyard. Okay, Shizuka?" said Ryoma. He didn't sound too thrilled, because he was pretty much being tested. 'Whatever' he thought. 'I'll beat her easy.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, not as long as last chapter... Oh well. But I hope you still liked it! I wonder who will win the match. Ryoma or Shizuka? Let's find out! Review please!


	4. First Match

-1Tennis Brings Lovers Closer

By; The Princess Of Tennis

Disclaimer! I only own the character Shizuka Yume and the plot. All others belong to Takeshi Konomi as well as the original concept.

Chapter 4; First Match

At the Echizen's house, the Regulars, Coach Ryuzaki, Sakuno and Shizuka were in the backyard. "I will beat that arrogant kid! I refuse to give in to him!" said Shizuka. "Mada mada dane" said Ryoma nonchalantly. Ryoma's dad, Nanjiroh Echizen, was the referee. "One set match! Shizuka to serve!" he yelled. Just your average serve. Or so thought Ryoma... He swung his racket, but missed! The ball dropped right in front of him, and stopped! "15-love!" said Nanjiroh. "Hey, you think you can beat me using tricks like that?" asked Ryoma. "I hate to break it to you, Ryoma, but I _will_ beat you! That's not my only trick." said Shizuka. Shizuka served again... Twist serve? Even Ryoma couldn't get to this one, because of it's super-speed! He was getting angry now. "Mada mada dane" he said, as he lowered his cap. "30-love!" said Nanjiroh. "Wow! That Shizuka girl is beating Ochibi!" said Eiji. "C'mon, Echizen! pull yourself together!" said Momoshiro. Back to the game, Shizuka served... underhand? Probably to give Ryoma a break, but apparently he didn't take that as a good thing. Finally scored, thanks to Shizuka's underhand serve. "Mada mada dane." he said again. They really did have a long way to go...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, kind of a cliffy... But don't worry! I will try to get the chapter up sooner than I've been. Sorry if it's not going to be as soon as you wish. I am going away soon though, so I won't be able to update often. I will try my best though! Please review!


End file.
